Amity and Discord
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Hilary's boyfriend Kevin has proven himself to be dangerous, with no intention of letting Hilary out of his grasp. Kai is detirmined to protect her so Kevin can't hurt her again, but will Kevin prove too much for Kai to handle?
1. Sunset feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_i was bored so i made up another story :P I am really sick at the moment so sorry if this sounds stupid...my brain isn't functioning properly._

_Enjoy if ya can..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov.

The sun was setting over Kai Hiwatari, as walked down a deserted backstreet alley. The world was bathed in the orangy gold ray's of sunlight as the bright orb descended from the sky, which was a soup of golds, yellows and oranges. A soft summer breeze breathed across Kai's face and through his sun-kissed two-toned slate and navy hair. The long white scarf floated behind him, riding playfully on the wind. The 16 year olds arms were crossed over his cest and his eyes were closed. Even though he was walking blind, he seemed to know where he was going and walked around a fallen trash can as if he could see it. He was completely at peace with everything around him, until a sound caught his attention. He opened his crimson eyes and looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was coming from up ahead. He walked forward curiously, even though his intrepid face showed no signs of his curiousity... or any other emotion besides detirmination. He came up to a small lane and saw a figure sitting in the dark, against the old wooden fance that lined the grassy path. The path was natural and peacefull looking, with large trees in peoples backyards that hung over the strip of emerald grass. The figure was curled in a ball with its head on its knees and arms wrapped around the legs. Kai walked onto the grass and towards the person. As he came closer he realised it was a girl, and she was crying. But not only that, he recognised the girl, she was his friend. She cried into her arms, not even noticing Kai as he stopped beside her.

'Hilary?'

The brown haired girl looked up in alarm. Her faced was tear-stained and, Kai noticed, her right cheek was red and slightly cut, as if some one had punched her very hard or hit her with something. She realised he'd seen her face and hid it in her arms again.

'What are you doing here Kai?' her muffled voice sobbed. 'Just leave me alone.'

'What happened to you?' he asked, ignoring what she'd just said.

'Nothing,' Hilary replied.

'Well 'nothing' has made a large red mark on your cheek,' Kai said, sitting down beside her.

Hilary looked at him angrily.

'It's none of your business ok? Just leave me alone! I can handle things on my own.'

'I'm not leaving,' said Kai bluntly, 'And I think things are out of your hands if you are here crying.'

Hilary sniffed and looked away from him. He was right, of course. Things were completely out of her hands.

'Who hit you?' Kai asked.

Hilary sighed sadly.

'My boyfriend,' she whispered, 'Kevin Baxter.'

'Why?' Kai's voice seemed to hold a note of anger within it.

'I don't know,' Hilary said soflty. 'I...I don't wanna talk about it!'

She began crying again, not wanting to relive what had happened only an hour ago. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked around and Kai was staring at her intently. A light post which was only a few metres away, flickered then alluminated, casting it's white glow upon the teenagers.

'Please, tell me.' Kai whispered gently to her.

Hilary swallowed then finally caved in. She always had a crush on Kai, and couldn't resist or hide anything from him.

'It happened just over an hour ago...' she began. 'Kevin had called me...he said...he needed me straight away...that it was an emergency...'

She paused for a moment. Kai waited patiently then she continued.

'I ran over to his house... I thought he was in some sort of trouble. His parents are away on their aniversary holiday so he was the only one there. When I got to his house, the door was open, so I walked in. I heard him laughing in the living room. He was with his friends. They were all drunk and smoking! I didn't know he smoked and I yelled at him. Then...Then he-he grabbed my jaw kissed me. But it was hard, and he was hurting me. I slapped him. His friends were all laughing. Kevin forced m-me to kiss him a-again then he forced me to lay on the couch and tried to undo my clothes. I w-was scared. I kneed him in the stomache. He was on my stomache and punched me in te face, then tried to undo my pants. I kneed h-him be-t-tween the legs than ran out of there as f-fast as I could.'

She began crying again, harder than ever. Kai clenched his fist angrily.

_That scum bag!_

'Don't worry,' Kai said, 'I won't let him hurt you ever again.'

'I...I'm scared Kai...' she whispered.

Before Kai could say anything, he was cut off by Hilary's phone, which rang in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

'It's him!' she said shakily. She looked at Kai, 'What do I do?'

'Answer it,' said Kai, 'And put it on speaker phone. Let's see what he has to say.'

Hilary nodded timidly and answered the phone, putting it immediatly on speaker.

'H-hello?'

"Hilary, babe,' Kevins voice sounded as if he were still drunk, 'Hey sorry about before, you know I didn't mean to hurt you right?'

'Then why did you hit me?' Hilary asked in a fierce tone.

'It was an accident!' he said innoccently. 'Anyway, come back. Let me and the guys make it up to you.'

'Forget it Kevin!' Hilary said angrily, 'We're finished!'

'What do you mean finished?' Kevins voice was annoyed and surprised.

'I mean, I'm breaking up with you!' the brown haired teen said, 'You stay away from me!'

There was silence on the other end for a moment then Kevin began laughing unpleasantly.

'You can't dump me!' he laughed, 'You can't get away that easily babe! Don't forget Hil's, I know where you live and almost everything about you! You have no idea what I'm capable of! I'll see you tomorrow! Be at the movie cinema by five pm...or else...'

The phone went dead, indicating Kevin had hung up. Hilary let the flip phone fall from her hands and began crying again.

'Now what do I do!' she sobbed, 'I can't escape him!'

Suddenly, Kai wrapped his strong arms gently around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Hilary felt numb. Kai had **never** hugged **anyone** before. He'd never showed he actually cared about anyone else either.

'Don't worry,' his voice comforted her. 'I will protect you. Kevin will never hurt you again. Trust me, I will stop him.'

Somehow, Hilary believed him when he said this. She looked up into his crimson eyes. The sun had set now and the dark blue sky shon with a scattered array of stars. The large, white craterd moon, rose half way above a row of houses. The light glinted in Kai's crimson eyes. His face crept closer to hers. Hilary felt their noses touch gently. She closed her eyes and their lips connected passionatly. They experienced eachothers touch, smell and taste. A few minutes passed, then they finally seperated, gasping for breath. Hilary looked at him.

'I...I never knew you felt that way about me,' she whispered.

'I have,' he said, 'Since the first time I met you.'

Hilary smiled and laid her head on his strong firm chest, feeling completely safe. She felt her stomache flutter. Kai was pleased then turned his attention towards the matter at hand... What to do about Kevin?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Crappy, I know! Sorry to leave it there but I gotta go, Rove Live is on! This story is prob rubbish because: I'm sick, I've had 5 hours of sleep in the past 2 or 3 days and this little blue flashing light on my laptop is screwing wth my already mushed up brain. So toodle-oo :P later mates! _


	2. The night call

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_UGH! I feel so sick, stupid virus! Hey Charlotte! what are the chances we'd both get sick on the same night... AND ON THE EKKA HOLIDAYS! It sucks man! I lost my voice! so I'm talking just to annoy people, muah hah hah! I'm still coming tomorrow though. I wouldn't miss Basketball for anything:b I feel so miserable and heart-broken :( not that many people care, lol, but anyway, I'll shut up and let yaz read. Enjoy if u can..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9pm when Kai delivered Hilary to her house safely. Crickets in the clean cut grass chirped and moths fluttered joyously around the street lights. Kai noticed that tyhere were no lights on inside the house.

'Aren't your parents home?' he asked.

Hilary bit her lip distastefully.

'They're never home.' she muttered, 'They're always at work. They leave before i wake up and come home when I'm asleep. If they didn't leave me notes of the fridge, I'd think they weren't even there. The only time I ever see them is on the weekends, and even then, I only see them for a few minutes.'

Kai looked to her then back the her house. He took her hand and walked up to the door.

'Then I'll stay here and protect you.'

'What?' Hilary was incredilous, 'N-no you can't! What if my parents come home and see you? They'll kill me!'

'What if Kevin desides to come and visit tonight?' Kai asked.

He stuck his hand into her jeans pocket.

'Hey!' she said indignantly, 'Do you mind?'

'Not at all,' Kai replied simply, pulling out her keys.

'Have you no respect for female privacy?'

'Nope.'

_At least he's honest... _Hilary thought.

Kai unlocked the door and walked in. Hilary walked in behind him and flicked on the lights. The house was large and simple. Off to the left was the lounge room and a hall leading down to the kitchen. Infront of the were stairs leading to the second floor and to the right was the living room.

'Nice place,' said Kai.

'You should really go,' even though Hilary really wanted him to stay, 'Your parents would be getting worried.'

'They're dead,' Kai said simply.

'I'm sorry,' Hilary said. 'I didn't-'

'Don't be sorry,' Kai said, 'It's not your fault.'

There was silence for a few moments then Hilary pointed her thumb towards the kitchen.

'Um...you want something to eat?' she asked.

'Sure,' Kai walked into her kitchen.

Hilary sighed and walked in behind him. Kai stood at the bench that curled around the kitchen. He notice a neat message on the frige, written in black white-board marker.

_Hilary, There's some food in the fridge for your meals. Make sure you take out the rubbish. See you. Mum and Dad._

Hilary saw the message and rubbed it off with a cloth. She opened the fridge and pulled out some fod for Kai.

'You know you don't have to stay here,' she said avoiding his eyes.

'Yes, I do,' said Kai firmly, 'There's no one else here to protect you, so I will.'

Hilary smiled.

'Okay then, are you going to stay here all night?'

'Yes,' he said

'Okay. Tomorrow, Tyson wanted us to come over.' Hilary said, 'We have to go alright?'

Hilary smiled. Kai could tell it was forced.

_She's worried about tomorrow and about Kevin._ he thought.

The telephone began ringing. Hilary jumped in fright. Kai looked over at it casually. Hilary hurried over to it and answered.

'Hello?'

'_Hey there babe,'_

'Kevin!'

Hilary looked at Kai.

'Put it on speaker,' he mouthed to her.

Hilary nodded and obeyed. She cleared her throat.

_'I thought I told you to come over!' _Kevins voice sounded irritated.

'I-I couldn't,' Hilary stuttered, 'I had to go home.'

'_Why!'_

'Because my parents wanted me home,'

'_Don't lie to me!'_

Hilary's heart missed a beat in fright.

'I'm not lying!' she said, 'They wanted me to take out the rubbish.'

There was a was pause. Kai felt a cold hatred for Kevin.

_'Fine!' _Kevin said finally, _'Make sure you turn up tomorrow! See you at the movies!'_

Kevin hung up the phone. Hilary sank to her knees and breathed heavily, holding a hand over her heart. Kai knelt beside her.

'I'll be there with you tomorrow,' he said. 'He wont hurt you. I'll make sure of it!'

Hilary's ruby eyes brimmed tears but she blinked them back and smiled at Kai.

'Thankyou,' she said, 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Kai smiled. His smile was so beautiful. Hilary felt like melting.

----

Kai rocked back in a chair in Hilary's room. It was now midnight, and Hilary had gone to sleep in her bed. Kai glanced at her sleeping form. She had given him a pillow and some blankets and said he could sleep in the spare room, but Kai insisted on watching her until she went to sleep. He looked at his watch, which read 12:01am. He stopped rocking on the chair and stood up. A noise downstairs caught his attention. He left her room, closing her door quietly and krept don the hall to the top of the stairs. He heard voices. It was only Hilary's parents. He breathed a sigh of relief and went to the guest room. He closed the door and flopped down on the double bed sleepily. He stared at the pale ceiling for what seemed like ages.

_What is Kevin Baxter's problem? Why does he want Hilary so bad? If he tries **anything** tomorrow that may hurt Hilary, I'll kill him!_

Kai yawned and soon, drifted into a peacefull slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm leaving it there for today:P It's a crappy/boring chapter, my apologies. My aching head and throat is making it hard to concentrate. PLEASE IGNORE ANY AND **ALL** MY SPELLING MISTAKES! yawn how can i be tired? its only 1:03pm! i only got up three hours ago! ah well, there's a simple solution...MORE SLEEP FOR ME! YAY! and I get to coz I'm sick and anyone who doesnt like it can go to hell :):P lol. cya'z all later! xoxo_


	3. The cinema

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_please excuse this chapter, but i feel a little WOOPIE! stupid cold... i bet you're all getting sick of hearing me bitch about my sickness aye? well guess what, as long as i suffer... you're gonna suffer! ha ha suckers!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai opened his eyes. Arrows of sunlight shot through the glass window and touched gently upon his face. He sat up and looked at his watch. 7:45am. He swung his legs overthe side of the bed and put his shoes on. He walked out into the hallway and heard water flowing trough pipes in the wall beside him.

_Hil must be in the shower._ He thought.

He went downstairs and entered the kitchen. After a few minutes of raiding her fridge, Kai heard Hilary's footsteps descending the stairs. Hlary walked in the kitchen wearing only bath robe and drying her chocolate coloured hair with a towel. She flicked her hair back and looked at Kai, then let out a small scream. She rned red immediatly.

'I...I forgot you stayed here!' she stuttered in shock.

She suddenly realised what she was wearing and turned around. Kai, honestly, didn't care if she was in her bath robe.

'Don't worry about it,' he said cooly, 'Want breakfast?'

'Uh...' she looked around to him, her face still bright red, 'Yeah, as soon as I get dressed, but I'll make it! Don't worry yourself, I'll do it.'

She hurried back up the stairs.

Kai snorted.

_I'm not useless, I can make breakfast._

----

When Hilary came down she was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, denim shorts and an unzipped orange and yellow tracksuit jacket. She smelt something yummy in the kitchen. When she walked in, Kai was sitting on on of the stools at the bench, eating cooked eggs. He looked at her casually and pointed with hi fork at another steaming food-laden plate beside his.

'Oh, thank you, Kai,' she said sheepishly, 'You didn't have to make breakfast, I would have done it-'

Her voice faltered. Kai continued to look at her blankly. Not a single word had been absorbed.

'Eat,' he said, 'Before it gets cold.'

Hilary obeyed him obediently and began eating the delicious food.

----

The two teens made their way towards Tysons house. They could see the gate coming up ahead, but could already hear Tyson and Daichi's voices.

'Sounds like they're trining,' said Hilary.

'Hn, probably just fighting over a donut or something.' Kai said.

Hilary smiled

'That sounds like them!'

They walked into the yard and were almost bowled over by Daichi, who ran away from Tyson, with his cap. Kai quickly pulled Hilary out of the way as the small red-haired blader ran pass, with the navy haired teen close behind. Hilary felt the warmth of Kai's grasp and felt like melting. She then noticed Ray, Max and Kenny on the house's deck. Ray smirked in their direction. Hilary stood up straight.

'Thank you,' she said to Kai.

Kai nodded then they made their way over to the others.

Daichi climbed quickly up a tree andstood on a low branch, putting Tysons cap on and striking a pose.

'Oh look at me! I'm Tyson! I think I'm so good because I beat Brooklyn!' Daichi taunted, 'Every one bow down and praise me!'

'Give me back my hat you little rat!' Tyson yelled angrily.

'Why don't you make me?' Daichi called poking his tongue out.

Tyson growled and tried scaling the tree.

Hilary, Ray, Max and Kenny watched on in amusement. Kai looked at them in disappointment.

_It's hard to believe that Tyson beat me in a beybattle before,_ he thought.

'Tyson!' called Kai as the navy haired teen inally got his hands on his cap, 'Is there ever a time where you don't act like an idiot?'

Tyson looked at him strangely then smiled.

'I don't think so!'

----

It was approaching 5pm when Hilary saw the clock.

'Oh my gosh, I have to go!' she stood up and ran out of Tysons living room. 'I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!'

'Okay, see ya Hil!' called the boys in unision.

Kai looked at the clock.

'I have to go too.' He said following Hilary, 'Later.'

'Alright, see you at school,' called Tyson.

Ray and Max watched him leave. They exchanged glances an smiled widely. Tyson and Daichi looked at them oddly.

'What are you two smiling at?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah,' said Daichi, 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' said Ray.

He leaned in close to Max.

'I suppose they'll tell us when they're good and ready,' he whispered.

'Yeah,' replied Max softly, 'But I thought Hilary had a boyfriend?'

'They must have broken up,' Ray replied.

----

'Hilary!'

Hilary looked back and saw Kai coming up behind her. He was running then came to a stop beside her. He wasn't tired or even puffing.

'I hope you didn't forget about me,' he said.

Hilary shook her head and smiled nervously.

'No, how could I? I guess I was just nervous about Kevin if I'm late.'

Kai took her hand.

'Come on,' he said, 'We have five minutes.'

As they came up to the movie cinema, Kai stopped them and pulled her behind a sheltered bus stop. Hilary peered around the meshed wall and could see Kevin waiting out the front, leaning against the building and flicking away a smoke butt. A blew out a cloud of smoke and waited.

'I will keep an eye on you two the whole time alright?' he said, 'If Kevin tries anything, I'll intervene immediatly. I wont let anything happen to you.'

Hilary nodded nervously.

'Go,' said Kai, 'I'll go in after.'

Kai gave her a swift kiss of the lips then pushed her forwards. Hilary walked out and crossed the street to the cinema. Kevin spotted her and smiled.

'Hilary! Hey, you turned up!'

'You didn't give me much of a choice,' she muttered.

'No I guess I didn't,' he laughed.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the ticket booth. Kai walked out from behind the bus stop and followed behind them. He felt anger build towards Kevin. His grip on Hilary's arm was obviously hurting her. He felt Dranzer glowing in his pocket. He pulled out his old beyblade. The bitbeast, which had returned to him shortly after being released, seemed to have a mad aura about it. Kai smirked.

'Sorry Dranzer,' he said, 'I can't use you against him, you could kill him. Though if he tries anything, I'll kill him!'

Hilary galnced back and saw Kai leaning against the wall casually. She pulled her arm out of Kevin's grip. Kevin looked at her in annoyance. Hilary glared at him.

'Why do you still want me?' she asked him, 'Why don't you just get another girlfriend?'

'Because I want you,' he replied simply.

Kevin noticed Kai who was still leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. Hilary pushed pass Kevin. He didn't even noticed but continued looking at Kai. He smirked evilly. He pulled out his cell phone and dailed a number.

'What are you doing?' asked Hilary impatiently.

'Nothing,' said Kevin, 'Get us some popcorn.'

Hilary glared at him and glanced over to Kai, making sure he wasn't gone, then left. Once Hilary was gone, Kevin called the number. The person on the other end answered.

'He's here sir, just like you said. How shall I proceed?'

The person on the other end gave Kevin instructions then hung up. Kevin smirked again. He put his mobile away, then went over to Hilary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hate to leave it there (lol, not really) but I gotta run! House will be on in half an hour and I need to talk to some peoples on msn before that! so until next time...later mates!_


	4. Action Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_Hey all, heh heh heh Charlotte, i don't think you can update TWICE for every ONE time I update! lol, its impossible man:P This battle is so mine! Hey pplz. I haven't updated this story in a while, just beware, I've only had two and a half hours of sleep in the past two days and I'm in the middle of a sugar high! lol. See yaz!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary hated even being near Kevin. She wanted so much just to kick him where it hurts, but managed to restrain herself, knowing he knew where she lived and everything.

'Hope you brought money,' She said to her Ex-boyfriend, 'Because I didn't bring mine and I can't get a movie ticket or food for myself.'

'You'll only need a ticket,' said Kevin pulling out his wallet. 'I'll pay for it.'

_There goes my half-arsed attempt at escape..._ Hilary thought reproachfully.

She looked around behind her, as Kevin got their tickets, and noticed Kai standing behind the person behind her. She smiled in relief. Kai smiled back and gave her a quick wink.

_That's strange... he's never done that to anyone before!_

Hilary felt her heart pound faster and her stomach begin to do somersaults. She smiled back at him blushing slightly. Kai suddenly turned away. Hilary felt confused.

'What are you looking at?'

Hilary looked beside her. Kevin was following her gaze. Hilary looked back to Kai but he was gone! She realised why he'd suddenly looked away. So Kevin wouldn't notice him. Hilary looked back to Kevin and gave a smirk whilst glaring at him the same time.

'Just checking out a group of guys who are hotter than you.' she said simply.

Kevin looked around and saw a group of teenaged boys his age, talking and laughing while they waited until their movie was on. He then looked back down at Hilary and laughed. Hilary was confused. Kevin took her arm again in a vice like grip and pulled her away from the crowd. Hilary struggled but Kevins hand was so tight on her arm, it was agony every time she tried to pull away.

'Kevin! Let go... you're... hurting me!'

'Am I?' he asked cockily, 'I'm sorry... how's this!'

He squeezed tighter on her arm making her let out a small scream of pain, which no one heard over the bustle of people. He pulled her into their movie cinema and took her to the top back corner then forced her down in the corner seat where it would be impossible for her to escape unless she climbed over the rows infront of her. He put his knee down on her seat beside her waiste and took both of her hands into his and pinned the to her chest. Hilary tried to fight back and get free but to no avail.

'Get the hell off m-'

Kevin clasped one of his hands over Hilary's mouth. He leaned in closely so that Hilary could smell the foul sent of cigarette smoke on his breath.

'You were just checking out guys hotter than me huh?' he asked dangerusly, 'Don't forget baby, I know where you live, where you go to school, how you get there and most importantly when you are alone! Your parents are never there to protect you so I could just drop in... whenever... I... want...'

He emoved his hand then crashed his lips against hers with bruising force. Hilary felt bilge collect at the bottom of her throat. Kevin pushed his tongue against her lips, begging entrance. Hilary kept her mouth tightly closed, determined not to let this get any further.

_Where are you Kai! _she pleaded mentally, _I need you! Help me!_

Realising she wasn't letting him continue, Kevin bit down hard on Hilary's bottom lip. Hilary gasped and Kevin stuck his tongue into her mouth, exploring it intensely. Hilary felt a tear escape her eye, and besides the sickening taste of Kevin shoving his tongue down her throat, she also tasted blood from her lip. She couldn't breath. Suddenly, Kevin was wrenched off of her by Kai!

Kai was furious. Hepunched Kevin hard in the face, making him fall down the stairs to the top seats and land on his back painfully. Kevin sat up and wiped his mouth, tasting blood on his tongue. He spat it out and got back to his eet, looking at Kai up the wide and low steps. Kai looked at him in disgust then turned to Hilary, who still sat on the wall side of the two person aisle looking shocked and sick.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Hilary nodded dumbly.

'You saved me!'

Kai smiled at her then looked back down to Kevin. People in the cinema had turned and gathered to watch the fight, most of them teenagers.

Kai and Kevin began walkng towards each other. Kai looked inraged and disgusted, but Kevin looked amused.

'You think it's funny forcing yourself on women?' Kai asked angrily.

'Heh heh, yeah!' Kevin laughed, 'But, may I ask, who the hell are you and why did you tear me away from my girlfriend?'

'It's Kai Hiwatari. She isn't your girlfriend. You forced her here and you were assulting her. I don't like it when people hurt my friends, so keep your damn hands off her!'

All the people who'd gathered around to watched began to talk among themselves.

'Kai Hiwartari!'

'THE Kai Hiwatari!'

'He's from the G Revoloutions team!'

'You mean the team that beat the Bega Justice 5?'

'Yeah! Was that other guy assulting that girl?'

'That's just sick!'

'What a bastard!'

'GET HIM KAI!'

'It's his girlfriend! He can do what he wants! Don't let that Hiwatari punk intimidate ya!'

'Yeah! He's a good beyblader but I bet he's a lousy fighter!'

'Aw yeah, thats why he is totally buffed and has battle scars all over his arms...Dumb ass...'

Kai and Kevin were oblivious to all the other people. Hilary watched on nervously, hoping that Kai wouldn't get hurt.

'You really think that you can take me?' Kevin whispered dangerously.

'I don't think I can beat you,' said Kai murderously, 'I know I can! I'll make sure you wont hurt Hilary ever again!'

'Is that right?' asked Kevin smiled.

He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife.

'Kai! Look out!' Hilary yelled seeing the metal glint in the light of the movies opening credits.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'

Every body looked around and saw the cinema manager standing at the foot of the stairs behind Kevin. He looked furious. Kevin cursed and put he blade away, then turned to the middle aged man behind him.

'There is to be NO fighting in my cinema!' he yelled, 'You three! Leave now!'

He pointed at Kai, Hilary and Kevin then thrust his finger towards the exit. Kevin glanced up at Hilary and Kai then smiled. He walked down the stairs then out of the cinema. Hilary latched onto Kai's hand then they too left. Hilary knew Kevin would be waiting for them either in the lobby, or outside. As the pair walked out, Kai released his hand from Hilary's grip then put his arm around her shoulders.

'Is there any place Kevin wont know where to find you?' He whispered.

Hilary thought for a moment then shook her head.

'He knows everything about me Kai.'

Kai was silent for a moment, as they entered the busy lobby. Kevin was no where in sight.

'What about my house?' he whispered finally.

Hilary looked up at him.

'You own your own house?'

'Mr Dickenson thought it best I lived alone because I kept running away whenever I was adopted. He comes around smetimes and keeps an eye on me.'

'Cool, Kevin wouldn't know where you live, it'd be perfect,' she said. 'But...'

She didn't know how to word so as to not to offend Kai. It was kind of... well... weird for a girl to stay at a guys house, especially considering that guy has no parents. They could get up to something dirty andeven though a part of Hilary really wanted that to happen, another part thought of what other people would think... especially her parents.

_Ah Screw what they think! Kai is the best thing thats evey happened to me! He wouldn't take advantage of me and he saved me! Right now, the safest place to be is with him! Besides, why should I about what my parents might think? Huh... it's not like they're real parents. I hardly even see them. They dont even protect me from people like Kevin._

Hilary looked at Kai as they left the building. Kevin was still no where to be seen.

'Umm, Kai, would it be okay if I could-'

'Sure.' said Kai before she even finished.

He smiled at her. Hilary felt entranced by his gorgeous crimson eyes.

'I just have to get some clothes and stuff from home first okay?'

'Alright, I'll come with you.' Kai said.

They both walked down the street, heading for Hilary's house.

----

Kevin had reached Hilary's house first. He climbed through her bedroom window from the tree outside, breathless. He was on the phone again to the same person as before.

'I'm in her room sir, now what do I do?'

'_Place the item in her bag._' said a voice to him through the phone. '_Make sure it's in a place she wont find it!'_

Kevin nodded then went to the black backpack on Hilary's bed then unzipped a small side pocket. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small circle metal device, around one centimetre cross and four millimetres thick. He slipped it into the inside lining on the pocket, making sure it wouldn't fall out accidently, then closed the pocket.

'I'm done sir,' he said into the phone.

'_Good work Baxter,_' said the voice, '_If this all works out, you will be greatly rewarded.'_

'Are you sure that Hilary will go to Hiwatari's house sir?' Kevin asked.

'_Of course I am,' _the person replied, _'Kai can't help being that way. You've done well. Until next time,'_

The person hung up and Kevin climbed back out the window and down the tree, smiling to himself maliciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh... so... very... tired! (-.-)ZzZzZzZz... I hope you liked it! You know me, gotta end it in a cliffie. its what i like to do. lol. My sugar high has evaporated, lol, i have no more energy left! lol! Well, I'll update again tomorrow hopefully, see yaz!


	5. A note seeled with a kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Smut gets more reviews huh? lol, fine! I'll put smut into my damn stories... But I can't help feeling that you're only saying that because you want it to be smutty. lol,so anyway, hello ever one! I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy if you can, if you dont, sorry!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously**_

'I'm in her room sir, now what do I do?'

_'Place the item in her bag_,' said the voice to Kevin through the phone, '_Make sure she wont find it!'_

Kevin nodded then went to the black backpack on Hilary's bed and unzipped a small side pocket. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small metal circle device, around one cenitmetre across and four millimetres thick. He slipped it into the inside lining on the pocket, making sure it wouldn't fall out accidently, then closed the pocket.

'I'm done sir,' he said into the phone.

'_Good work Baxter,_' said the voice, '_If this all works out, you will be greatly rewarded.'_

'Are you sure that Hilary will go to Hiwatari's house sir?' Kevin asked.

'_Of course I am,' _the person replied, _'Kai can't help being that way. You've done well. Until next time,'_

The person hung up and Kevin climbed back out the window and down the tree, smiling to himself maliciously.

----

Normal POV...

Kevin jumped to the ground and flicked the golden brown hair out of his skarlet eyes. He brushed a few leaves off his grafitied kahki shirt, then heard footsteps coming down the street. He quickly ducked behind the thick tree and peered around the side of the house. Kai and Hilary appeared walking along the sidewalk. Kevin growled, Kai had his arm around Hilary!

----

Kai stopped and looked down the side of Hilary's house. It seemed completely barren accept for a single wide tree that grew up to Hilary's second storey bedroom window. Hilary stopped with him. She looked up into his serious face.

'What's wrong?' she whispered.

Kevin pressed his back against the tree and gritted his teeth. His masters plan could be ruined if he was descovered!

Kai continued to look at the scene.

'Nothing,' he answered finally.

He cast one last suspiscious glance down the side yard then walked Hilary to her front door.

----

Kevin relaxed slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief then smirked.

_I hope you're enjoying yourself while you still can Kai! Because soon, you'll be gone then Hil will be all mine again!_

He jumped over the fence into her neighbours yard then walked out to the street.

----

Hilary opened the front door and ran upstairs.

'I'll just grab a few things quickly!'

Kai nodded then walked into her kitchen. Once again he saw a black marker message on the white-board like refridgerator from Hilary's parents.

_You're father and I may not be home tonight darling, a serious problem has come up and we're both needed. I left some money for you in the bread box. Feel free to get some pizza for dinner if you're hungry._

_See you, love mum._

He stared at the picture. Hilary would have been completely alone tonight if it wasn't for him.

'I guess they wont mind if she stays over my place tonight then,' said Kai quietly. 'She's safer with me than anywhere else at the moment.'

----

Hilary ran into her room and opened the black backpack on her bed. A note was beside it. She picked it up curiously. A breeze made Hilary's hair flow softly. She looked up and saw her window wide open. She put the note into the bottom of her bad, un-opened then walked over to it.

'I could have sworn I closed this window,' she said to herself, closing and locking it.

She shrugged it off then grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe then stuffed them into the bag over the forgotten note.

After she'd finished, she ran downstairs. Kai was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

'Okay,' she said, 'Let's go!'

'Shouldn't you leave your parents a message incase they come back and you aren't here?' he asked.

Hilary looked towards the kitchen for a moment, then put her bag near the door.

'I suppose,' she said.

She walked into the kitchen with Kai behind her. Her ruby eyes scanned the message already on the fridge. Kai heard her sigh then she erased the message, taking the black marker on the bench.

_Mum, Dad, spening a few nights at my friends house. I have my mobile on me._

_Bye, Hilary. xox_

Hilary finished the message then put down the marker, she then grabbed the money from the bread box and gave a small smile. Kai knew that no matter how much she resented her parents for never being around, she still loved them. Kai wondered what that felt like. To know that you actually had people who would love you no matter what you did. He classed the thought as irrelevant then dismissed it completely. He walked out to the front door. Hilary took her bag and they left.

----

Kai lead Hilary into a large classy looking appartment block. Hilary looked at it with wide eyes.

'This place looks like a hotel!' she said. 'It must cost a fortune to live here!'

'My parents left me with a fortune,' said Kai. 'Besides, the BBA is helping me. I didn't care where I lived but Mr Dickenson insisted I live some where safe and he chose here. It's not that great.'

He and Hilary entered an empty elavator. Kai hit the button for floor 4 and the doors closed. There was a silence as the compartment was pulled upwards. Hilary looked at the floor awkwardly. Kai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Um... Kai?

He looked down at Hilary.

'Thank you so much, for everything!' she said, 'I'm sorry for burdening you like this.'

Kai looked at her for a moment then smirked, closing his eyes.

'Forget it,' he said.

Hilary smiled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the fourth floor. Kai opened his eyes and walked out, with Hilary following close behind. Kai lead her down the hall and pulled out a room key as they stopped at room number 41. He opened the door and let Hilary through first. She walked in. The room was dark but big. Kai closed the door behind him then strode briskly to the curtains and thrust them open, allowing the light form the setting sun to bathe the room in a dull golden light. Hilary sheilding her eyes form the sudden light. The appartment was nice. Red sofa's, large flatscreen tv, tidy kitchen and a hall leading to other rooms. Kai took Hilary's bag from her and walked down the hall. Hilary was slightly taken aback but followed. Kai opened the first door to his right.

'This can be your room,' he said. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face, 'Unless you feel like bunking with me?'

Hilary took her bag off him smiling.

'Here will do just fine thanks!' she said. _Huh, he thinks he's so good! Cocky bastard._

Kai shrugged. He went to the door oppostire her room.

'This is the bathroom,' he said, 'And the room beside yours is mine. Make yourself at home.'

'Thank you so much!' Hilary said again.

'You can stop thanking me now,' said Kai, 'You must have said it a dozen times today since the movies.'

'Oh, sorry,' Hilary said going slightly red.

'You don't have to apologise either,' Kai said smirking. 'You've done that alot today too'

He knew he was making her go red and embarrassed, and he was enjoying it. Hilary looked at the ground.

'I'm sor- I mean... um... okay...' she didn't know how to respond.

Kai put a hand on her shoulder then headed out to the lounge room. Hilary watched him for a second, her heart was racing and her stomache was fluttering. She clutched her bag tightly to her chest then entered her new room, closing the door behind her.

Kai sat on the sofa and heard the door close finally. He smirked.

_She so likes me..._

Hilary put her back against the door and grinned.

'I so love him!' she said quietly to herself.

She suddenly remembered something. She put her bag on the floor. The sun had now set and her room, even though still dimly lit by the outside light. She turned on the light and pulled out the note she had found on her bed earlier. It was simple and had her name written on the front. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Hilary,_

_That was quite a stunt your friend Kai pulled at the cinema. He's lucky that old guy came in and kicked us out, otherwise he wouldn't be here now. I hope you're alone tonight baby. You never know, I might pay you a little visit, so we can "talk" about what happened today. Don't worry, he can keep us apart forever! I have a plan so you'll be back nice and safe with me before you know it! Isn't that good news! See you later gorgeous._

_Love Kevin xoxo_

Hilary dropped the letter and stepped back from it fearfully. Her back banged against the dressing table near the door, making a small mirror on it fall of and crack, but not shatter.

----

Kai heard the breaking glass and jumped off the couch. He half walked half jogged to Hilary's room and knocked on the door.

'Hilary?' he called.

A small whimper came from the other side of the door. Kai opened it quickly and saw Hilary sitting on knees on the floor, crying whilst stairing at a piece of paper on the floor.

'H-he was at my h-house!' she stammered. 'In m-my room!'

Kai picked up the note and scanned it quickly. Once he finished he scrunched it up in his hand then knelt beside Hilary.

'Don't worry aout it,' he said, 'He can't get you here. You're safe while you're with me.'

Hilary cried. Kai wrapped his arms around her then pulled her into a loving and protective embrace. He lifted her up and placed her on her bed. Hilary calmed down a bit and sniffed.

'Maybe I should go,' she whispered, 'As long as I'm near you, you'll be in danger! And I don't want you to get hur-'

Kai suddenly crashed his lips against hers and began kissing her passionately. There was a brief moment in which Hilary was numb with shock, but that soon passed and she began kissing him back. She felt his hands move along her curves. She put her hands aroun his neck and ran a hand through his two-toned hair. They broke apart gasping for breath. Kai smiled at her.

'You sure you still want to leave now?'

Hilary went red and smiled.

'Not really. But I may need some more persuasion...' she whispered seductively.

As they came closer again, a small rumble caused them to stop. Hilary looked at her stomache, going red again, but this time with embarrassment. It rumbled hungrily again. Hilary glared at it.

_Why do I have to be hungry now! Of all times to growl my belly picks NOW! I can't believe it!_

Kai let out half a small laugh then smirked.

'I'm sorry,' said Hilary sheepishly.

Kai stood up.

'I told you to stop apologising,' he said. He took her hand. 'Come on, lets order some pizza. There is no way I'm cooking. I don't want to poison you your first night here.'

Hilary smiled and held his hand tightly.

'After that, shall we pick up from where we left off?' Kai asked glancing back at her.

The irresistably handsome look he gave her made it impossible to say no.

'Definitely!'

(A/N) _REVIEW AND TELL ME IF U WANT A LEMON!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh heh heh, sorry, no smut yet! but in the next chapter, definitely! Maybe I'll make it a lemon scene? lol, tell me if you want a lemon by REVIEWING! I hope you liked it! This chapter was kinda boring, the next one will be better! Please ignore all my spelling errors, I dont have spellcheck on my computer. I'll catchyaz all later! My cartoons are on! lol, see ya! xox Tory_


	6. Steamed Up, lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_I haven't worked on this story in ages! That reminds me, I better update Undead Enemies soon! I've been busy writing Killer Camp... :P my fave story! I love horror! lol._

_If you haven't already, Read and review** KILLER CAMP!**_

_Enjoy if ya can!_

_**WARNING, THERE IS A BIG LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

He took her hand. 'Come on, lets order some pizza. There is no way I'm cooking. I don't want to poison you your first night here.'

Hilary smiled and held his hand tightly.

'After that, shall we pick up from where we left off?' Kai asked glancing back at her.

The irresistably handsome look he gave her made it impossible to say no.

'Definitely!'

----

**XxLEMONlemonLEMONxX**

Normal POV...

Kai couldn't help but smirk at Hilary. She had fallen asleep on his lap with a half eaten slice of pizza in her hand. They were on the couch together.

_She did have a big day today,_ Kai thought.

Moving carefully, he moved out from under Hilary's head, trying not to wake her and took the half eaten pizza from her hand, throwing it in the empty box. He stooped over Hilary and picked her up, carrying her in bridal style to her room. The moon filtered through the open window and a frosty breeze came through, causing Hilary's hair to flutter. Kai felt her shiver slightly then snuggle into his chest. Kai put her down gently onto her bed and allowed his lips to flutter over hers, before standing straight again. He walked over to the window and looked out it for a second. He looked down into the street below, thinking he recognised a person but when he looked again they were gone. Kai continued to observe the padestrians below suspiciously before shutting the window and closing the thick curtains. He suddenly heard the door close behind him and smirked.

'I had a feeling you weren't asleep,' he said not bothering to turn around until he heard the voice.

'Because you know everything don't you?' said a seductive voice.

Kai turned around. Hilary was leaning against the closed door.

'That's because I **do** know everything,' he replied cockily. 'Including what you're thinking right now.'

'Oh?' Hilary walked towards him slowly, smiling, 'And what exactly am I thinking?'

Hilary stopped infront of him. Kai wrapped his hands around her waiste and and pulled her close so that their bodies were pressed up against eachother.

'You're thinking we should head over to the bed,' he said.

'Oh you can read my mind!' Hilary said.

'Though...' said Kai, 'I like it right here!'

He pressed his lips against hers forcefully. Hilary was slightly taken aback then wrapped her hands behind his neck and running them through his hair. She felt Kai push her back until they fell back onto her bed with Kai ontop of her. Hilary was winded slightly for a second then looked up at Kai affectionately.

'You know something?' she whispered to him, 'For all the time I've known you, I always thought you hated me, like all the others,'

'Hate you?' Kai asked kissing her on her cheek close to her ear. 'How could I?'

'You always avoided me,' she said.

She suppressed a groan as Kai ran his hand up her leg.

'That's because being around you, gave me a weird feeling in my stomach,' he said, his lips feathering across her earlobe as he spoke. 'I didn't like that feeling at first because it was new to me. But now, I welcome it, because I only get it when you're close by.'

He felt the button on her shorts and undid it, pulling the shorts away. Hilary pushed him off then got ontop of him and kissed his lips hard, undoing his belt buckle, then his pants. Her lips broke away as his pants came off along with his boxers.

'I was hurt when you ignored me,' she said, close to his face, 'I loved you,'

Kai pushed her over so she was back under him. He smiled, Hilary felt like she could melt.

'I'm sure this will make up for it...' he whispered.

Hilary tried to get back ontop but Kai held her down.

'Sorry,' he whispered in a sexy tone, 'I'm always on top!'

He began kissing her again... first on the lips then moving down to her neck and along her collarbone. Hilary brought her hands up under his shirt and pulled it up over his head, so she could look at and experience his smooth, muscley chest. Kai began sucking and nipping at her neck and was rewarded with small pleasurable moans from Hilary. Hilary felt like she was in bliss, her head swimming as she held it back to expose her chest more and exposing her neck to Kai. Kai let his hands travel up her thighs over her hips and up under her shirt, pulling it off in a swift movement, along with Hilary's bra. She was surprised at how quick and expert that one move was. She smiled at him, not embarressed of the fact he had just removed her last item of clothing on her whole body.

'Impressive,' she whispered seductively, 'Show me what else you can do! Or is that the extent of your capabilities and surprises?'

Kai smirked and bent down low to kiss her. Hilary prepared her lips but as she came at him, he pulled back teasing her with a smirk. Hilary growled in annoyance. He crashed his lips onto hers and ran his tongue along her lip, requesting access.

_Think you can make a fool out of me then shove your tongue down my throat? _she thought mischieviously, _Don't think so!_

She kept her lips tightly shut hearing him grunt irrately. Kai heard her giggle. He smirked.

_Think you've got the better of me? Think again..._

He forced his knee up between Hilary's legs, making her gasp and moan. Kai shot his tongue into her mouth and explored the cavern inside. Hilary felt Kai's knee still between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt so hot, even though the room was cold. Kai felt the same way. Kai was very conscious of his superior size and weight but Hilary didn't care and pulled him down onto her, enjoying the fact their naked bodies were crushed against eachothers. Kai broke away form her and looked into her ruby eyes.

'You sure you want to go further?' he asked.

'Yes!' said Hilary breathelessly.

Hilary thought for a second as Kai began nipping at her neck, leaving little marks and love bites.

'What will the others think?' she asked, 'What if K-'

'Shut up,' said Kai not looking up.

Hilary smiled. Kai was bout to start their more passionate love dance when he thought about giving Hilary a warning, not wanting to hurt her intentionaly.

'It might hurt,' said Kai quietly, 'But the pain will pass soon,'

'Shut up!' she said, mimiking his previous tone playfully.

Hilary unwrapped her legs from around his waiste and waited for him to begin. Kai was unsure if she was actually thinking about what he'd just said but she was making it painfully obvious she wanted to continue. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of her. Hilary felt the pain and gasped slightly, biting her lip and squeezing Kai's shoulders. Kai looked at her and noticed tears coming down her face. He pulled himself out quickly.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

'I don't remember saying stop!' said Hilary angrily.

Kai smirked and took her hands in his and holding them above her head.

'If it hurts squeeze my hands,' he said, 'If you want me to stop, just say,'

'Don't expect me to say anything then!' she said smiling.

Kai pushed himself inside her again. Hilary squeezed his hands tightly, biting her lip again. Kai moved himself in and out. Hilary felt the pain evaporating and giving way to pure pleasure. Kai felt her release her grip on his hands and moaned loudly and arching her back. He breathing became laboured as Kai moved faster. He could feel it coming. Yes, almost there! Got it! Hilary screamed his name, as if she were on an extremely intense ride. This was Hilary's first experience with Kai, and she prayed to God it wouldn't be her last.

**XxEnd LemonxX**

----

Monday morning... Pupil Free day

Hilary woke up the next morning to the sound of Kai's phone ending its repetitory ring. She remember the nights thrills immediatly and looked beside her where Kai was sleeping. The room was dimly lit by the sun which hit the curtain which blocked it out. Hilary removed the blanket from her naked body and sat up careful not to wake Kai. She suddenly felt the pain between her legs. Her whole lowere half of her body below the belly button but above the knees, felt so tender and sore. She ignored it and stretched. A pair of hands suddenly wrapped around her waiste and pulled her back onto the bed. Kai looked at her and smiled.

'Good morning,' Hilary said grinning widely. 'Have fun last night?'

'Hmm... I'm not sure,' he said smirking.

Hilary looked at him indignately. Kai suddenly got ontop of her. He layed his body on hers, their faces mere centimetres from eachother. Only the blanket seperated their naked bodies.

'Maybe I need some more convincing...' he said coming forward to kiss her.

Hilary's mobile suddenly rang. She leaned over to get it, making Kai miss her lips and slump his head into the pillow. He looked up as Hilary answered her phone giggling at him before she spoke.

'Hello Hilary speaking!' she said brightly.

Kai kissed her neck, Hilary tried to sound normal on the phone but Kai was making it very difficult.

'Oh, hey Tyson, hee hee!' she covered the voice speaker on her phone so Tyson couldn't hear, 'Kai! Stop it's Tyson!'

'Hn...' Kai grunted, not stopping.

Hilary loved it but didn't want Tyson hearing what they were upto, let alone him knowing she'd stayed at Kai's house. She uncovered the speaker.

'Sorry Tyson,' she said, 'My **pet** puppy keeps tickling me.'

Kai looked at her in annoyance after being referred to as her pet! He forced his leg between hers again and smiled when she gasped.

'_Uh... Hil? Are you sure you're okay?' _Tyson asked, hearing her. He never knew she had a dog.

'Yeah, I'm fine!' she said trying to push Kai off her, and failing miserabley as he continued his attack on her neck.

'_Right...' _said Tyson, '_Well any way, would you be able to ring Kai? I tried and he's not picking up. He's supposed to be coming over in five minutes. He said he'd help me move the new Beydish over to the BBA training rooms.'_

'Kai has to come help you does he?' askd Hilary looking down at Kai.

Kai looked annoyed and rested his chin on her chest.

'I'll right,' she said, 'I'll give him the message. See ya Tyson.'

She hung up her phone and they both slumped their heads.

----

It was ten minutes later before Kai was ready. He was dressed in his normal sexy attire. Hilary had gotten dressed in a short denim skirt and a dark brown singlet. She gave Kai a passionate kiss before he walked out the door.

'You can do what you want,' he said to Hilary, 'But on't answer the door to anyone but me alright?'

Hilary nodded then Kai closed the door.

-

Kai entered the lobby and walked pass an old man who Kai knew lived below him.

'Hello there young Kai!' said the old man. His deminishing white whispy hairs flutterind in the soft aircon.

'Hey Walt,' said Kai, noting the old mans face, 'You look tired,'

'Yeah,' he said shaking his head, 'Some young people above me were up most of the night having very loud sex.'

'Nice...' said Kai, feeling slightly uncomfortable but proud. 'Get some rest. See you.'

'Good bye Kai,' said Walt.

Kai walked out of the apartment building and headed up the street for Tysons house.

----

It had only been five minutes and Hilary was already bored. She stood up and headed for a picture on Kai's wall. It was a picture of hims with Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and herself. Hilary smiled and didn't hear the door open, close and lock behind her.

_He does care about his friends, _Hilary thought, _He doesn't act like it but he does!_

A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped themelves around Hilary beneath her breasts. She smiled.

'Did you even go to Tyson's place Kai?' she asked.

'He should be there soon,' said a cold voice.

An icy grip of terror clasped itself tight around Hilary's heart.

'KEVIN!'

She was suddenly spun around and slammed brutally into the wall, her wrists held above her head in ones hands vice like grip. Hilary looked into Kevins eyes fearfully and tried to scream, but it was muffled by his mouth which was crashed against hers with bruising force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_I think I'll leave it there... bweh heh heh! IT'S RAINING FINALLY! WOOT WOOT! sorry, to those who don't know, Queensland has been in a drought for many years and our dams are quickly drying up. The one I get my water from is at it's lowest since the dam was first created... the fence posts from old farms are sticking up out of the water! We're about to go into a State of Emergency, thats not good. I just hope alot of this rain goes into the catchment areas. Not that it'd help much, we need a couple good floods and a few good cyclones to go through to make the dam come back to even HALF its capacity! As long as they aren't anywhere near the Redcliffe Peninsula! lol. How did yaz like this chapter? Heh heh heh, do yaz think (those who've read Killer Camp) that I'm as evil as Omen? lol, catch yaz later! xoxo Tory!_


	7. From nightmare to reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

_I haven't worked on this chapter for a while so I guess I should ay? Em, this is the chapter you've been waiting for, its the rape scene... rape is so not my thing but horror and fear is so I'll try and mix it up. This is for u Em!! Enjoy if ya can, though I doubt ya will._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped themelves around Hilary beneath her breasts. She smiled.

'Did you even go to Tyson's place Kai?' she asked.

'He should be there soon,' said a cold voice.

An icy grip of terror clasped itself tight around Hilary's heart.

'KEVIN?!'

She was suddenly spun around and slammed brutally into the wall, her wrists held above her head in ones hands vice like grip. Hilary looked into Kevins eyes fearfully and tried to scream, but it was muffled by his mouth which was crashed against hers with bruising force.

----

**Normal POV...**

7:30am.

Kevin had instantly gained access to Hilary's mouth which had opened to release a gasp of pain as her head cracked against the wall. She felt dizzy for a moment then began shaking her head violently, frantically trying to get Kevin out of her mouth. He came away but pressed his free hand to her mouth quickly. Hilary struggled wildly against his unyeilding grip. She tried desperately to scream but her captors hand prevented it.

Kevin put his face close to hers with a frosty smile on it.

"Shhh..." he whispered, "If you scream... I'll have to kill you."

He kissed Hilary softly on the cheek and felt a hot tear trickle pass his lips. He lifted his hand off her mouth slowly.

"Why do you want me Kevin?" she cried softly, "Please, just leave me alone!"

"But I love you," he said in a sickening sweet voice, "I want you. I need you and, I'll make you mine. What ever Kai can do, I can do better! And I'll prove that to you in a second."

Hilary's blood ran cold and her eyes widened in terror.

"No! P-please! D-don't!" she pleaded whilst shaking her head.

Kevin nodded his head slowly with a smile, feeling the girl tremble in his grip.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered, pressing his body up to hers, "A few weeks ago, you would have been excited if I was this close to you."

His free hand travelled down her hip to her leg.

"That was before you tried to rape me infront of your friends!" she retorted fearfully.

Kevin laughed softly then suddenly brought her leg up and held it to his hip. She struggled wildly against the movement but Kevin was just too strong.

"Let me go!" she cried, "Please Kevin! I'm begging you! Don't rape me!"

Kevin brought his face closer until his lips were brushing against her ear.

"Im not going to rape you," he whispered, "I'm going to make you mine."

"I'm already Kai's," she said pulling her head away.

Kevin chuckled softly.

"Not after I'm done with you!"

Hilary almost screamed but Kevins lips which had begun pashing her again, blocked all noise and made her struggled for breath. He pulled away from her again, giving her a chance to catch her breath. She coughed and gasped.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked quietly.

"That was easy," he said silkily, "I put a tracking device in your bag."

"What's happened to you?! You weren't this way when you were dating Sophie! So why me?"

"Sophie's parents were cops," Kevin replied simply, "And my employer wanted Kai. We knew you had a crush on him but I fell for you, and you fell for me. My employer was happy, he knew very well when I tried to get you on your back you'd run off to Kai. He wants to kill you after this is over so there are no witnesses but you can stay with me. You can live with me for the rest of your life. It was obcious Sophie loved Kai and she was my first target. But her parents are cops and that complicates things. Your parents on the other hand run a huge company and are hardy ever home. If you didn't leave those pathetic little messages on the fridge for each other, I doubt they'd even remember they had a daughter. Those messages they leave you are some of the only proof that they exist. If they didn't leave them, you'd be alone."

Hilary felt a sudden pang of loneliness engulf her. She lowered her head and sobbed.

----

Kai and Ray worked together, lowering the heavy beyblade dish into the groove on the floor. Max and Tyson were also lowering one of the heavy objects into the ground beside them. Tyson shot a look at Kenny and Daichi who sat back watching.

"Daichi! Chief! Come and help us! The sooner we get these new dish's in, the sooner I get breakfast!"

"You had no breakfast?" Max looked at him in amazement, "That has got to be a first! I thought you never left the house without eating something!"

"Why didn't you eat before you left?" asked Kenny.

"He slept in again," Daichi replied. "He called Kai then he fell asleep again. He didn't wake up until it was the time we had to leave."

"Typical." Kenny muttered.

"Hey!" shouted Tyson indignantly. "You're making me sound like some kind of idiot!"

"That requires little to no effort on their part." Kai said simply, not bothering to look up from his work.

Tyson released the beydish accidently. Max was jerked down with the heavy dish but let go before his fingers were crushed under the rim. The dish fell in the groove with a loud boom, making the floor shake slightly. Kai and Ray placed their dish into the hole in the floor carefully and quietly then went over to inspect Tyson's 'handy work'. Luckily, the dish wasn't damaged. Kai shot Tyson a cold look, making the navy haired blader cringe.

"Try not to break the beydish's guys." Ray said helping Max off the floor.

"Shouldn't the BBA have people to do this kind of stuff?" complained Daichi.

"They do," Kenny replied bitterly, "Us."

"Come on guys!" said Max optimistically, "Only ten more to put in!"

"Yeah, on this floor," Tyson said glumly, "Then we have another thrity to put in downstairs."

"Let's see," said Kenny thinking, "It takes ten minutes for you guys to put in two beyblade dishes, so it'll take us around fifty minutes to put in the rest of these. Then it'll take us a further two and a half hours t put those other ones in down stairs!"

"Great motivation technique," Ray said dryly.

"I _was _trying to lighten the mood." Max said, crestfallen.

"Sorry," Kenny mumbled.

The door opened behind them. The boys turned as the stout BBA head, Mr Dickenson, walked in, surveying their progress. Tyson's older brother Hiro walked in behind him.

"Good work boys," Mr Dickenson said cheerfully to the group of 16 year olds and 10 year old Daichi. "I realise it's early so why don't you have a break?"

"Woo hoo!" Tyson cheered.

"You have five minutes to go get some thing to eat or drink," said Hiro with a smirk, "Then it's back here immediately."

"Slave driver." Tyson mumbled as they walked pass the two adults.

----

Kai drank from his bottle of water silently as the other boys conversed in the main lobby. He had a stange feeling in his gut.

'_Maybe I shoud call Hilary,'_

He pulled out his mobile, stood up and walked away from the group. They were used to him walking of without telling them so the boys didn't bother questioning him.

----

Kevin smiled at Hilary who continued to stare at the floor. He was about to begin his attack on her neck again when Hilary's mobile begun ringing loudly. Hilary looked at her vibrating pocket and struggled ferociously to get her hands free and get her phone. Though Kevin's hand was unyeilding and didn't release her. He used his free hand and reached into Hilary's pocket, pulling out the phone and checking the caller ID.

"Kai?"

Hilary doubled her efforts to get the mobile. Kevin looked at her then back at the phone. This was her last chance! Hilary thought of a final, desperate idea. She took a deep breath and screamed. Kevin dropped the phone instantly and slammed his hand over her mouth. The power forced Hilary's head back violently and hit the wall. She felt her mind spin but did not allow herself to pass out. Kevin was glaring and cursing at her. Hilary reached her foot out and tried to press the small answer button on the keypad. Kevin realised what she was doing. He smirked, raised his foot and smashed it down on the device, completely destroying it.

----

_"We're sorry. The person you are trying to contact is unavailable. Please ha-"_

Kai hung up on the automated womans voice.

'_Why aren't you answering?'_

He was about to try again when Tyson's loud, obnoxious and annoying voice rang out across the lobby.

"Let's go Kai! We have work to do!"

Kai glared at him then followed silently, putting his phone in his pocket. He still couldn't shake the bad feeling he had.

----

Kevin waited a few minutes until he was sure no one had heard Hilary scream.

"That was sneeky." Kevin said in an impressed tone.

Hilary stared at the broken remains of her phone. That was her last chance... and she blew it.

_'Kai...' _she thought.

"Kai could be home soon," Kevin continued softly, his cold eyes locked on Hilary. "We'll have to make this a quikie."

Hilary fought and struggled, trying to scream and escape. Her finger nails scratching nothing but the wall and air. Kevin dragged her away from the wall and into her room, locking the door behind them.

----

It had been three hours since Kai had tried to call Hilary and now, he was sprinting down the streets towards his appartment block. They had finished work early and Kai had retried Hilary's mobile, recieving the same womans voice immediatley, telling him Hil was unavailable at the moment and to try again later. After that he had tried his own house phone but there was no answer. Something definitely wasn't right. Hilary always answered her phone and never turned it off.

Kai dodged around people and ran through the front entrance of the appartment building.

"Oh! Mr Hiwatari!"

Kai stopped. A woman at the reception desk was beckoning him. He went to her, breathless and panting.

"You had a guest today Kai," she said, "He was wondering where you were. It wasn't Tala, I haven't met him before. Do you have a new friend?"

He looked at her curiously. All of Kai's friends knew he was working at the BBA today.

"He told me to give you this," she continued, pulling an envelope out from under the desk and placing it infront of him. "I think he said his name was Kevin. He was quite a gentlemen."

Kai looked at her in horror. He grabbed the note and bolted to the stairs, for the elavator would only slow him down. He bounded up several flights of stairs then ran along the corridor to his room. He did not bother getting out his keys, he just kicked down the door in one powerful try.

"Hilary?! HILARY ANSWER ME!"

He noticed the crushed mobile on the floor. On the walls there were claw marks were the paint had been scratched away. Kai followed them to Hilary's room and banged open the door. He did not notice the small piece of black tape which was instantly broken at the bottom of the door, radioing a signal to a device within the room. Kai entered and heard a monotonous beeping sound. He was not concerned with it at that moment, but was focussed on the destruction within the room. Hilary's belongings were thrown across the floor, the items on her dressing table were knocked off, the large mirror was broken and her bed was messed up with a note on the pillow. The beeping steadily beeped faster. Kai grapped the second note and opened it.

_Hilary is no longer yours - Kevin._

Kai felt the icy grasp of terror grip his heart to a point where he felt as if it were suffocating him. He tore open the first letter he had recieved earlier and read it. The writing was different. It wasn't from Kevin.

_Kai. This test will show me how much you learned in Balkov Abbey. If you survive this test, you will find the girl in the old factory on the outskirts of town. Let's see if you are as good as Boris and Voltaire think you are._

The beeping became louder. He traced it to Hilary's bag and recognised the sound instantly. A bomb.

----

Kevin's pager went off. He glanced at it and grinned widely.

"Looks like the bomb just went off! I wonder if Kai survived? I just love multipurpose objects. A tracking device and bomb in one. Heh heh heh, pretty smart, don't you agree Hilary?"

He looked down at her. Hilary was bound, gagged and crying at his feet, on the cold floor of the abandoned factory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to school tomorrow!! NOOO!!! ah well, I will see Emily again!!!!!!!! yay!! Please review pplz!!!! and please ignore spelling errors!! thak you for reading! laterz! xxox_


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Kevin and the plot.

_Holy shit, I haven't updated this chapter since like 8 or 9 months ago!! WHY DIDNT ANYONE TELL ME!?!!?!!?!!!???? ah well, its not your fault, its mine. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_

_enjoy if yaz can..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kevin's pager went off. He glanced at it and grinned widely.

"Looks like the bomb just went off! I wonder if Kai survived? I just love multipurpose objects. A tracking device and bomb in one. Heh heh heh, pretty smart, don't you agree Hilary?"

He looked down at her. Hilary was bound, gagged and crying at his feet, on the cold floor of the abandoned factory.

--

Kai followed them to Hilary's room and banged open the door. He did not notice the small piece of black tape which was instantly broken at the bottom of the door, radioing a signal to a device within the room. Kai entered and heard a monotonous beeping sound. He was not concerned with it at that moment, but was focussed on the destruction within the room. Hilary's belongings were thrown across the floor, the items on her dressing table were knocked off, the large mirror was broken and her bed was messed up with a note on the pillow. The beeping steadily beeped faster. Kai grapped the second note and opened it.

_Hilary is no longer yours - Kevin._

Kai felt the icy grasp of terror grip his heart to a point where he felt as if it were suffocating him. He tore open the first letter he had recieved earlier and read it. The writing was different. It wasn't from Kevin.

_Kai. This test will show me how much you learned in Balkov Abbey. If you survive this test, you will find the girl in the old factory on the outskirts of town. Let's see if you are as good as Boris and Voltaire think you are._

The beeping became louder. He traced it to Hilary's bag and recognised the sound instantly. A bomb.

----

**Now...**

Kai coughed harshly, and found himself lying on his chest in his room. He felt a small flow of blood trickle from his forehead and split over his brow. His whole body was in pain and the room outside of the linen cupboard, in which he lied, was a mess.

Flashback**  
**Kai tore Hilary's bag open and found a small cube, the size of a matchbox, inside the bag. On it was a detonator, counting down from 5 seconds. Kai grabbed the whole bag and raced to the window, not even sparing a single moment to scream out every profanity that was racing through his head. He hurled the bag out with all his strength just as the timer hit zero. The explosion was huge and the sheer magnitude of it blew Kai off his feet and hurled him into the cupboard, knocking him out instantly.

End Flashback

Kai forced himself onto his hands and knees, ignoring the pain that was shooting through him. He coughed again, breathing in dust and debris which clung thickly to the air. He looked around groggily. Lucky for him, the spare blankets and pillows had provided some protection, but not much. Kai rolled onto his back and felt along his side until he found what he could feel in there. He wrapped his hand around the object and wrenched out a shaft of broken wood, which had been buried at least 2 inches in his side. He yelled in agony. The wood was stained with blood and his wound, now unblocked by the shaft, began gushing out blood. Kai threw the wood away angrily and forced himself onto his feet. He stood up and swayed, his vision swimming. Small flowers of fire spotted the area, the red and orange petals flickering and dancing before him. Some where outside he heard the high warble of numerous sirens and wondered just how long he'd been unconscious.

He looked around and what was once his neet apartment room and staggered through the blown out door into the hallway.

_'He's got her...' _He thought, _'Kevin... he has Hilary... God knows what he's doing to her! Hilary... I must save... Hilary!'_

He felt his knees buckle and quickly grabbed the door frame to keep himself upright. He was fighting the urge to collapse, his injuries sapping him of all strength. Kai stood up again and kept walking out into his lounge room. It was wrecked by the shock of the explosion but he didn't care. They were material possessions and could be bought back, but Hilary... there was only one of her. He loved her. Kai stopped just before his door. He swayed on the spot. Blood flowed freely from his side and numerous other cuts all over his body. The loss of blood was dizzying him.

_'No... I have to keep going! Hilary... she needs me!'_

He made one more step but that was all. He fell to his knees and collapsed, unconscious before he hit the floor.

----

Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Daichi were eating at a local McDonalds when they heard the dull boom of a bomb. The resturant shuddered for a moment then all was still. The Big Mac burger fell from Tyson's hand and he looked out the window.

"What the fuck..." He said quietly. "Please don't tell me that was what I think it was..."

Ray stood up and ran outside, the rest of the resturant on his heels. They all filed out onto the street, along with many other people from the neighbour hood. Ray stared at the sky, his alarmed amber eyes focussed on the large black cloud that was starting to creep into the sky.

"Holy shit..." Max said quietly.

Kenny and Daichi stared at the smoke cloud in disbelief. Tyson had an expression of anger and shock.

"Holy shit alright! It was a fucking bomb! What kind of a fucking bastard would go all terrorist on us!? Its only a small fucking town! What's the fucking point!?"

"Could you have squashed any more profanities into that sentence?" Max commented wryly. "But you have a point. The town isn't very big, so why attack us? What is there to gain from it?"

"Guys..." Ray said "Doesn't Kai live that way?"

The boys all looked at the black cloud which was growing every second. A helicopter buzzed through the air and sped towards the scene. The sound of emergency sirens filled the air and more people were running out onto the street.

"Come on!" Tyson yelled, running in the direction of the explosion. "We have to see if Kai is alright!"

Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny ran fast after him.

----

Hilary lied on the cold, damp concrete of the dark abandoned factory where Kevin had left her. Her clothes were slightly torn and her whole body was in pain from the hour of hell he'd inflicted upon her moments ago. Tears ran from her eyes and across her face, falling from her cheek onto the floor. Duct tape was across her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back, so tight that her skin was almost raw. Her feet were also bound but they were secured to an ancient looking pipe which came through the ceiling and into the floor. It looked like it could be pulled out by some one strong but Hilary had no strength to even move. More so, she had no will. Kevin had told her about the bomb and how it would explode 30 seconds after some one entered her room. He told her that it had gone off and Kai had been in the room at the time. Kai was dead. She was trapped. What was the point of trying to fight? There was no point. No hope. No Kai.

Hilary cried for the nineteenth time in the past hour. In just one hour, her whole life had come crashing down, completely and utterly destroyed. She raised her head slightly and stared at the floor through her teary haze.

_'If I hit my head heard enough... then maybe... just maybe, I would kill myself... And then... Then I'd be with Kai again... We'd be together for eternity... And Kevin wont be able to get me...'_

----

Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny sprinted through the city towards Kai's apartment block. Every step they ran made them more and more certain that the explosion was near the apartments. Tyson finally skidded to a halt before a police road block and stared up in horror at Kai's home. A part of the building had been blown out, affecting the third and fourth floors.

"Oh shit shit shit!" Tyson said. "Kai's room is up there! Well, was there!"

Tyson tried to jump over the barricades but police officers were immediately there trying to stop him.

"Stop! You can't come in here kid!"

"Let me go dammit! My friend is up there! His room is one of the ones that are wrecked!"

"Sorry kid!" The police forced him back over. "No public are allowed past. There could be a second bomb somewhere."

"That's shit man!" Tyson yelled angrily.

Ray put a hand on his friends shoulder and stared up at the smoking building.

"Don't get yourself arrested Tyson. Just wait. Maybe Kai wasn't even home? He could have gone out some where or gone to train some more or something? You know how he's like."

Tyson nodded quietly. "I hope you're right."

----

It was Tuesday at 8am when Kai opened his eyes slowly. There was a beeping sound some where inside of his room and it was growing increasingly annoying as every second passed. He looked up at the ceiling which was pure white and the sterilized smell of bleech mixed with antibiotics filled his senses. He was in a hospital bed. He looked beside him. Dranzer sat on the table beside him, near a get well card with all his friends writing scrawled across the inside. In a flash, his memory returned and he remembered exactly what had happened. He sat bolt upright and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He instantly regret it when a searing pain shot through his whole body, making him yell shortly in agony. He lied back on the hard bed and seethed.

"Now now, calm down Mr Hiwatari. You're safe here."

Kai didn't sit back up but looked over to the door where a doctor and two police men were standing. Beyond them, outside in the hall was Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny and even Tala. Tyson and Daichi waved in to him then one of the police men closed the door, blocking them from sight.

_'Oh great...' _He thought dryly. _'The cops! I'll never get out of here!'_

The female doctor came over and eased him up. He shrugged her off and sat up by himself. He examined the womans name tag. Doctor Kana Nagasaki. She was a slender woman whose parents must have been Japanese but her voice carried no hint of it. Her long black hair was feathered at the ends and framed her pretty face.

"Just take it easy Kai." Kana said gently. "Don't move too quickly. There was a lot of debris in you. You are lucky you aren't dead."

"Yeah yeah," Kai said. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"What makes you say that Mr Hiwatari?" One of the police men said. "Have you experienced near death experience previously? Have you been attacked before?"

"You don't waste time do you." Kai stated, rather than asked. "Why should I answer the questions of two people I dont even know the names of?"

"Sorry." The cop replied gruffly. "I am Constable Gregory. My partner is constable Hughs."

Kai looked over to Hughs. He was a tall, lean man with short black hair and slight stubble on his chin. His skin was fair and his eyes were hard grey. Gregory on the other hand was slightly smaller. He was thin and had greying brown hair. His face looked weary and he looked around 45 years old. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a couple sun spots.

"Now," Gregory said, "We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Make it quick." Kai said curtly, getting off the bed and looking reproachfully at the hospital gown covering him.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Hughs asked.

"Stuff to do."

"Such as..."

"My business." Kai replied, taking his folded clothes from the chair. _'For fucks sake, I'm never going to get out of here at this rate!'_

"Kai, I must strongly advise you don't leave just yet!" Kana said. "You recieved many injuries and-"

"And I am lucky I'm not dead, I know! But I have more important things to do."

Kai put his pants on then pulled off the gown, looking at his muscled, bandaged torso. He sniffed in disdane and put his shirt on, then his scarf.

"Not until you answer our questions." Gregory said firmly. "What were you doing at the time of the explosion? Do you know anything about it or did you see anything suspiscious?"

Kai had to think carefully. If he said he threw the bomb out of his apartment then they'd ask him why. Then he'd have to explain either about the whole Kevin situation or say that he just found it and didn't know what else to do. If he told them about Kevin then they'd take matters into their own hands and probably go after him. Then if he chose the latter then the cops would most likely put him under protective custody and never let him out of their sight, and that was completely out of the question. Another thing to take into account was the note that was left at reception for him - "_This test will show me how much you learned in Balkov Abbey. If you survive this test, you will find the girl in the old factory on the outskirts of town. Let's see if you are as good as Boris and Voltaire think you are" - _If Boris and Voltaire weren't behind this then who was? He was fairly certain Kevin didn't know either of the men and the note was in a different hand writing. Who could possibly want to blow him up? Kai suppressed and snort, that list was long.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I am sorry again for not updating, had major writers block and i was focussed on Bad Omens. And sorry for this sorry excuse for a chapter, hopefully the next one will be better._

_xo_


	9. Deception in the ranks

Constable Gregory waited for Kai's response to that lingering question. _'Do you know anything about it or did you see anything suspicious?'_ How exactly was Kai supposed to answer? Say yes and then have to answer more questions or say no and still have to answer more questions? He sighed then finally answered.

"No, I didn't."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to attack you?"

Kai almost laughed, the long list of suspects racing through his mind. He kept a straight face.

"No."

Gregory looked at his partner and sighed with resignation.

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened when the bomb went off?" Constable Hughs asked, from where he sat on the bed with his fingers curled around the underside.

"No. Doctor?"

Dr Nagasaki looked up and smiled at her patient.

"Yes Kai?"

"I feel a bit dizzy," He lied, "Can I get some water or something?"

She nodded then turned to the police officers.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. These questions are putting stress on my patient."

She motioned to the door and the police nodded. They looked back at Kai.

"We will come and visit you again tomorrow to get a statement from you." Hughs said. "Hopefully you'll have regained some of your memory."

Kai watched as both the police left with Dr Nagasaki behind them. She closed the door but it wasn't long before Tala slipped inside the room, being quiet so as not to alert anyone. He closed the door behind him then smiled at Kai.

"You look good for some one who was blown up."

"Shut up," Kai said bitterly. "Hilary was kidnapped."

Tala's smile instantly dropped and he bit is bottom lip.

"Who did it?"

"Her ex," Kai replied, "Kevin Baxter; the scum sucking, gag inducing, stomach turning, mother fucking excuse for a sack of shit."

"Any idea where he took her?"

"I had a note that some one left me," Kai replied, "But I don't know what happened to it. It was probably destroyed in the explosion."

"Can you remember what it said?"

"Yeah, it said something about this test showing the guy how much I learned in Balkov Abbey and seeing if I'm what Voltaire and Boris said I was, or something like that. It also said that Hilary was being held in an old factory on the outskirts of town."

"There are two factories on the outskirts," Tala said, "The old biscuit factory that burnt down or the RMC factory."

"RMC?"

"Reliance Manufacturing Company," Tala replied, "Manufacture stuff like water gadges and stuff. Perfect place to lose a limb if you're not careful."

"That's probably where they'd be," Kai said, "But then this guy was pretty clever. There was a tape over the bottom of my door and the moment I opened the door the bomb was activated. Kevin would have been no where near smart enough to come up with a device like that. This guy, he could be anticipating I'd go to RMC, so he could have Hilary in the other factory… ARGH! I HATE THIS SHIT!"

Tala smiled. "Sounds like you need help. You want me to give Bryan and Spencer a call? Me, Spencer, Tyson and Max can check out the biscuit factory while you, Ray and Bryan go to RMC. Kenny and Daichi can stay back and watch TV."

Kai pondered the idea. "That could work. Call Bryan and Spencer. Tell them to meet me at your house at midday."

"Midday?" Tala asked, "But that's only three hours away."

"I know." Kai replied. "I also need you to find out where they took my clothes and bring them to me."

Tala sighed with reluctance then nodded. "Fine."

The door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in with a glass of water. She looked at Tala in surprise.

"Sorry, visiting hours are temporarily suspended for this patient as directed by Doctor Nagasaki."

"I was just leaving." Tala replied.

He shot Kai a look then left the room. The nurse put the glass of water on Kai's table then left, closing the door behind her. Kai stared out the window. He was only on the second floor and couldn't see past to the outskirts of town. One of the two factories out there had Hilary and he would find her, even if it killed him.

----

Hilary fluttered her eyes open groggily, her head aching. She lifted her head a little, still able to feel the coarse rope that bound her wrists behind her back. The tape on her mouth was still tight and her ankle was still shackled to the vertical pipe. The smell of mildew and mould hung in the air, filling every one of her senses. She looked at the floor where her head had been resting. A patch of drying blood was there but not directly where her head had been. It was beside her. She slowly began to realise that there was a bandage around her head, covering the self inflicted wound that was a would-be attempt at suicide. She groaned as pain pulsed through every nerve in her brain, even able to feel her heartbeat pounding hard, fast and ceaselessly. It was agonising.

'_No… It wasn't good enough… I… I just can't do it… I can't kill myself… I'm too afraid… I'm too weak…'_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rested her head on the cold, steel grated floor. Her whole body started shaking with sobs and she closed her eyes.

'_Kai… I, I just can't believe that you're dead… It's impossible! You can't die… I love you too much.'_

An unwelcome voice sounded inside of her own head, it's tone filled with malice and dispair. It was cold and harsh, conveying Hilary's worst fears by its very presence.

'_He is dead. No one could survive a bomb.'_

'_No,' _Hilary thought, _'Kai is alive… he has to be…'_

'_And you think that just because __**you**__ want it that it'll be so? Ha ha ha! You're a fool to think he's still alive. A bomb went off! You saw how Kevin set it up. The moment that door opened the timer started. Thirty seconds after that and it exploded. Even if he saw it and started to run, thirty seconds would have gotten him down the hall at best. He still would have been blown up.'_

'_Shut up! Just shut up! You don't know anything!'_

'_I don't know anything?' _The voice was soft and sickeningly sweet, though hidden behind the false kindness and almost mocking amount of sympathy, was the cold, dark animosity. _'I am part of you, the part that knows everything! I know that Kai is dead! Dead! Nothing more than a charcoal corpse!'_

'_Shut up!' _Hilary's voice screamed through her head, _'Shut the fuck up!'_

'_They're probably only now identifying his remains from the fragments of teeth they pulled out of his burnt skull!'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

Hilary's eyes snapped open and she breathed hard through her nose. Sweat, as cold as ice, beaded her brow and drenched the rest of her body. Her head still throbbed. She gritted her teeth, it was just a dream.

'_I have a concusion,' _She thought, _'I can't go to sleep again, the next time, I might not wake up.'_

She slowly but surely, rolled onto her back then started lifting herself into a sitting possition.

'_That's it Hilary, just take it slowly.'_

Every move made her head pound but eventually she sat up. She shifted herself around then sat with her back against the wall next to the pipe.

----

Kai quickly donned his burnt, dirty and bloodstained clothes, not caring for his personal appearance but more so on how he was going to execute his excape plan. Tala, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi all stood in the room, none but Tala looked all too thrilled about the plan.

"You sure you should be leaving the hospital so soon?" Tyson asked in concern, "You were pretty beat up Kai."

"If you have a better idea on how to save Hilary I'd like to hear it."

Tyson fell silent and stared at the ground. Kai looked at his scarf tied it's tattered remains around his neck. He looked at Tala.

"I have spare clothes at your place don't I?"

"Yeah," Tala replied, "Of course you do. It's your second home after all."

Kai nodded then looked at Kenny and Daichi.

"You two go outside and stand guard. If you see anyone coming to this room, knock on the door. When I'm out of here, go home and download any blueprints you can find on both the biscuit factory and the RMC on the outskirts of town. Print them and bring them to Tala's house by a quarter past twelve. Tyson, Ray and Max, you three go with Tala and meet me out the front of the hospital. Leave in small groups or alone so it doesn't look like you've all just ditched for no reason. If there are any people here that work for Hilary's kidnapper then they'll be immediately suspicious if they see all of you leave at the same time. Be quick though. I am only going to wait for five minutes."

"I have a car waiting out the front for us," Tala continued from Kai, "We're going straight to my place where I'll give all three of you a weapon that'll be best suited to you. I suggest that you don't bother coming along with us if you don't have the heart to kill because the kind of people we're dealing with will not show restraint just because we're teens. They will kill us if they get the chance so we have to beat them to the punch. It's kill or be killed, get the picture?"

"Any one who wants to back out now can go." Kai said. "I can't ask you to risk your lives to help me. So if you want out, then alright."

"You have got to be kidding," Tyson said, "You really think we'd ditch you? We're a team Kai."

"Not only that but I doubt that you two will be able to handle this all on your own." Ray added, "Despite your skills, you both still have your limits, and Kai you are still weakened from your time here. If we ditched you then it would be the same as letting you commit suicide."

"Besides," Max said with a smile, "Hilary is our friend too. We need to make the scum who took her pay. No one messes with our friends, especially not that stupid sack of-"

"We're with you guys!" Kenny said.

"I'm in!" Daichi said fiercely. "But I wanna go help at the factory too!"

"Sorry squirt," Tala said with a smirk. "You're too young. It's too dangerous for you. Alright, we'd better go. I'll go out first then Tyson. Max and Ray split up and take different exits. Kenny and Daichi, you two stay and watch the door for Kai then get that info. We'll meet up again soon."

----

Dr Kana Nagasaki was in the hospital cafeteria when her phone started ringing. She answered it and a shiver of fear ran through her as the cold voice spoke.

"_Kana, it's me,"_

"H-hello sir," She said nervously, walking into a secluded part of the room, "I've kept an eye on the Hiwatari boy, like you said."

"_Good girl, now, play your cards right and you'll be back with your husband and young daughter soon enough. Disobey any of my orders and I will send them back to you piece by piece."_

"No!" Kana suppressed a sob, putting a hand over her mouth, "Please don't hurt them. What do you want me to do?"

"_There is a surgical intern sitting beside the window farthest from the door eating a plate of pasta."_

Kana looked around the cafeteria and saw who the man was talking about.

"_Go to him and say 'he will crawl like a worm'. At that point the intern will give you a small sachet of white powder. Put it in the Hiwatari boy's food and give it to him."_

"What is the white powder?" Kana asked quietly.

"_Poison. Do not ask questions. Just follow my orders and you will have your family back safe and sound."_

"Alright," Kana said with regret and despair, "I'll do it."

The phone line went dead and the doctor walked towards the surgeon.

----

Kai opened his window and looked outside. There was a seven metre drop to the ground. He looked either side of the window and saw a drain pipe. He smirked.

"Too easy,"

He climbed onto the ledge and edged across, grabbing the pipe. He stepped off the ledge, still holding the pipe, and slid down it, ignoring the pain as his hands skimmed over the metal brackets. He landed gracefully on his feet and looked around. One startled smoker near by had seen him and ran over.

"Are you alright kid?"

"Fine," Kai replied.

He ran away from the scene before anyone else could see him and realise that his clothes were covered in blood.

----

Kana approached the surgical intern who looked up at her. She bit her lip then spoke.

"He will crawl like a worm," She said.

The man smiled. "Like a worm from a bird."

He raised his plate a little and took a small white sachet of power, handing it to Kana.

"That's all you get. Make it count or the boss will kill your family."

Kana nodded and took the sachet from him before walking away, an awful amount of guilt building inside of her.

----

Kai saw Tala already waiting for him beside the road. Between them, Tyson was walking when he heard Kai behind him. He turned and smiled.

"That was quick," Tyson commented.

"It was easier than I expected." Kai replied.

Tyson looked beyond Kai, back to the hospital.

"Here comes Ray and Max is over there, and… oh no,"

"What?" Kai asked.

Tyson pointed. "It's those cops that were here before. They're back."

Kai looked around and saw both Gregory and Hughs walk straight past Max and enter the hospital. Kai gritted his teeth.

"We have to leave now! Before those cops find out I'm gone."

Tyson nodded and waved to Max and Ray, motioning them to hurry up. They immediately got the message and started running towards them. Kai ran out onto the side of the road where Tala was waiting with a black van, decorated with red and orange ghost flames along the side. Kai jumped into the front seat while Tyson, Max and Ray filed into the back of the van and slammed the sliding door.

"Is this your van Tala?" Max asked.

Tala smirked, "Not legally."

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped toward his house.

----

Kana Nagasaki carried a small plate of cake towards Kai's room, passing his young friend Kenny as he hurried down the hallway. She looked at the cake guiltily, the poison already mixed in the icing. She swallowed and opened the door. She took one step in and stopped. There was no one there. She went to the closed bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Kai, are you in there? It's Doctor Nagasaki. I brought you some cake!"

There was no answer. She opened the door and saw no one in there. A cold dread ran through her and she put the cake on the table.

"He's gone." She whispered in fear. "I have to-"

Before she could do anything, her phone started ringing. Her heart skipped a beat; she already knew who it was as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Have you done what I told you to do?"_

"N-no," Kana stammered fearfully, "He's not here. He escaped. I-I'm sorry! I'll find him Just please don't hurt my family!"

There was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"_Excellent. He didn't waste any time. Do not worry doctor. Your husband and daughter are safe at home. You played your part perfectly. Kai was trained well, I never expected you to poison him. Though keep in mind that if you tell anyone about me, your family and you will die."_

The line went dead and Kana breathed a sigh of relief. She threw the slice of cake in the bin when the door opened and the two police officers from earlier entered. They looked at the empty bed then at Kana who looked flustered and stressed.

"Where is Kai Hiwatari?" Gregory asked.

"I do not know," Kana said, "I came in and he was gone."

The cops looked at each other.

----

Tala parked the car out the front of his one storey, little house and all five teens jumped out. The yard looked unhealthy and unkept, and the paint on the house was peeling. The windows were tinted jet black and the door looked like normal wood. They entered the house and it was like entering a completely different building. The inside was clean and the walls were all made of metal. The heavy door was made of reinforced steel and there were several heavy locks. Besides that it looked like a normal home. Waiting for them there was Bryan and Spencer.

"No time to talk," Kai said quickly, "We're leaving now. The cops will know that I've escaped by now and this will probably be the first place they'll look."

"You three," Tala said, motioning the Tyson, Ray and Max, "Come with me to get your weapons."

Kai spotted one of his scarfs on the hat rack nearby and took it. He discarded his tattered one and donned his new. Bryan and Spencer looked at him.

"You looked like crap." Bryan said cooly. "Feel like loosing all the bandages or are you making a fashion statement?"

"Shut ya face." Kai replied, tearing off the bandages around his head. "You two armed?"

"As always." Spencer replied. "Are you?"

"Tala's getting my gun." Kai replied. "The second they get back we leave. I just hope Hilary is alright."

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

_Hayy! This chapter is dedicated to Weffie and Kailey! You two girls are awesome! (Em, don't get cut!! I've already dedicated several chapters of stories to you.)  
Anyway, I hope everyone liked it!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
